Lies in Truth
by Witchgirl951
Summary: What happens when Timmy gives the girls a recording of the guys saying that they hate them and wants to get rid of them as some as they can! But were the guys really talking about them or a different person. Please Read! First Fanfic!
1. Prolong

**Sorry, I missup the beginning, so here is. Oh by the way I don't own Night World series or Charaters.**

(No ones Pov.)

"O.k., now what do you guys don't regeated most of all."

"Saving Poppy, even though she's a pain in the ass, I still love her. And before I hate the so called great life like Ash."

"Ya, I'm glad that didn't leave Mary-Lytte for the Werewolf, even if she's such a smartypants."

"I never regeat choosing Thea over Blasie. She always great."

"Ya, same here, I never regeat choosing Keller over Iliana. She is beatiful."

"Ya, and Gillian has this beatiful weild eyes!"

"If Dove was still alive, then I'll dumped her for Rashel."

"I glad that I never have drain Hannah dry when I had the chance."

"Ya, and I glad I did save Jez, but I wish she wasn't always moodly."

"And Maggie is never a bother like her brother. I glad that have save her in the mountains."

(Timmy Pov.)

Stupid Quinn. Thinks I'll lessen to him, ha! Now lets see, o.k. recorder ready. Oh isn't this be interesting if the girls heard it in a different way. Whahahahah, oh

payback is so good.

**Please Review or be turned into a FLY!**


	2. Recorder

**Sorry that the begening was short, and i know i misspelled so grrr! **

(Rashel Pov.)

"No Poppy, I don't know where the cholocate is, and besides your not allowed to have ANY candy at all!"

"W-Why?" Poppy whined

"Cause last time you had candy, you went all crazy, nearly destroyed the kitchen, and it toke James 5 hours to calm you down!" said Keller

"And it toke me 3 months to calm Thierry down." Hannah added

"But I promise not to go cazy!"

"Ha, Ya right, its like saying yes to giving little kids crake!" said Jez

"Oh alright" Poppy murmeled defeatedly

Right now all us girls are in the game room trying to keep our selves buzy since the guys are all off on missions.

Its' been lonely with out Quinn, but also peaceful with out Quinn, Ash, and Morgead doing something stuid, or Quinn scaring my little brother, Timmy.

"Rashele?"

I looked down to see Timmy holding a recorder, that I bot him.

"What is it Timmy"

Then he blust into tears.

"I-I huurd thy guys tulk bad abuut all of thy gurls, a-and I got it on thes thengy"Said Timmy while handing me the recorder.

I give him a hug then sent him to his room. Then look over to the others.

"Did you hear?"

They all noded and gathered around me to hear the recording. I hit play, then hear Lord Thierry voice.

"O.k., now what do you guys regeated most of all."

"Saving Poppy, she's a pain in the ass. And before I had a great life like Ash."

Poppy gagh and looked like she's about to blurt into tears.

"Ya, I should have leave Mary-Lytte for the Werewolf. She such a smartypants."

Mare looked down, and murmered "F***ing Ass"

"I regeat choosing Thea over Blasie. She not even that great."

"Ya, same here, I regeat choosing Keller over Iliana. She isn't beatiful."

Thea started to culnch and unculnch her hands,and Keller let out a low growl.

"Ya, and Gillian has this weild eyes!"

Gillian looked at everyone and said "Are my eyes really weild?", "No."

"If Dove was still alive, then I'll dumped Rashel for her."

What? HE'LL DO WHAT!

"I should have drain Hannah dry when I had the chance."

Hannah looked away and touch the birthmark left by Lord Theirry many centuries.

"Ya, and I wish I didn't save Jez. She always moodly."

Jez mumuled darkly "I am not moodly."

"And Maggie is such a bother like her brother. I shouldn't have save her in the mountains."

Maggie gaguled and had anger in her eyes. She stood up and said "Thats' it I'm leaving."

"Same here""Ya"

"Wait where will we go?" Mary-Lyttee asked

"I have a friend who lives in San Degio, Califanina,she's a witch, and she wouldn't mind if we stay there." said Maggie

"Ok, it's desided we'll go to San Degio" I said they all nod. We cuikly went up stairs, packed our stuff, and left.

(Quinn Pov.)

Something was wrong at the mansion. I don't know what but I'm gonna find out soon.

**Please Review or be turned into a FLY!**


	3. To Late

**Wichgirl: Now ch.2!**

**Ash: It says ch.3.**

**Wichgirl: Shut up.**

**Ash: Make me.**

**(Wichgirl pulls out two wooden stakes and smiles evilly)**

**Ash: Mare! (runs away screaming like a little girl)**

**Wichgirl: Hahaha, oh by the way I don't own NW Charaters or Series.**

To Late

(Delos Pov.)

Maggie is mad, but why? Looks like the other guys can feel it to. Finally back to Maggie. I got out quikly of the limo, and ran striaght to my room to find out that all of Maggie's stuff gone. Why did she leave?, I thought numly. "Hey Delos, get down here, Lord Thierry wants to talk to us in the game room." Galen yelled. I went back down stairs to see shocked and worried faces of my cousins and friends. "Maggie's stuff is gone too?" Lord Thierry asked, I noded numly. " I don't get it, why they leave?" Eric asked. Before any of us could answer, a high little vocie answer " because they heard you guys talking about them. That you wish you hadn't save them or choose a different girl than them." We looked over to see the demon child, Timmy. Quinn, out raged, yelled " What did you tell them!" "Oh, not from me, idiot, from all you" Lord Thierry narrowed his eyes "What do you mean?" "ho,well while you idiots were talking, I happen to be there and thought it would be interesting if the girls hear it." "Why you little..." Quinn said, and before any of us could stop him, he was gone. "Ok guys, let's go get the girls." "Wait, first where are they, and second, what if they reconize our cars?" Morgead asked. "Ok half of us we'll traked them from their phones, and the other half will buy some new cars."

(Maggie Pov.)

They're coming to get us. I don't know how, but I just knew it. Its' been 7hrs since we left the Mansion. All of us were in one long limo, and at the front, Rashel and I were taking turns in driving since we been in San Diego before. I looked out the window, to see the world all peaceful. If only it stayed like that, I started to dowes off when Rashel told me that we're here. I pulled out my cellphone and called my long time best friend, Elizabeth Cathors, but what every one knows her as Lynsie Strait, the famous country and pop singer, and the daughter of Geoge Strait. "Hey Elizabeth, ya its' me, we're here, so at the Counchina Inn. Ya bring Jacob, ok bye." Rashel looked over to me "Who's Jacob?" "Her brother,and my brother's best friend.", then suddenly Poppy pops her head in,"is he cute?", we turned to looked at her wieldly. "What, just onedering."

(Keller Pov.)

When we got to the hotel a girl, who looks like Maggie exibe for her cury hair and green eyes, and a boy, who has dark drown hair with the same green eyes like her sister. " Maggie!" "Elizabeth! It good to see you." "Its good to see you too." "Um Maggie is this your friend?" Gilian asked. "Ya, this is Elizabeth, and her older brother, Jacob." "Hi, you must by Maggie's friends." he said. His sitter looked at him "No da" then he walks away mumleing. "Come on I'll show you to your rooms, and by the way, feel free to prank my brother, I do it all the time." As we walked to the elavator, I feelt like I was being watched, I looked around to see no one.

**DaDaDamm! Cliff hanger!**

** Please Review B****y the way, on my profile there is a link to see how Elizabeth and Jacob looks like.**


	4. Spied on

**Sorry that I haven't posted. So here's ch.3!**

Spied on

(Galen Pov.)

We found them, but why come to the most populiar hotal ever, and who is that girl? She seems fulmilary, but how? The girls are in the evalator, I better go and follow them. I quickly got in to the other evalator. After they enter their room, I quietly went to the door,and pushed my ear to the door to hear nothing, nothing at all. I stepped back, quilkly looked around to see no one, and kick the door open to find to room emty.

(Poppy Pov.)

When we got to the room, Elizabeth didn't pull out a key, insted she raised her hands and said something in latian and the door open to a HUGE hallway. Elizabeth turned back to us and said "Wecome to Titans Tower." This place is HUGE. Man, this place is way better than a hotal. " Um, Elizabeth?" Gillain asked," Where are we, and how lives here?" "We're at San Diego's beach, and me, my brother ,and my brother's team lives here." "Team, for what?" Rashel asked for crime fighting." "You mean you're a real superhero!" Hannah said. "Ya, and at night I'm the famous Lynsie Strait." "You're Lynsie Strait?" I asked astonised. "Yes I am. Come on, you guys gatta meet the rest of the team, before you choose your room." We follow she to, what I guess is, the living room to see a emo looking guy and a Cordin Bleu look a like playing a videogame, a girl with short red hair medating with a girl with black hair and blond highlights. "Hey Nick, Corbun, put it on pause, our guests are here." Then the red head, looking up and started jumping up and down. "Ya, hi, my name is Victoria."Then she points at the black head,"That's Scarrett, and over there is Nick and Corbun." "Hey." "Hello, ladies." said Nick as he lenes out of the couch and falls down."Don't mind him he's always does that, so come on I'll show you to your rooms." The first door was mine and Mary-Lyttee room, the second door was Thea and Gillians room, the third door was Hannah and Maggies room, and the fouth door was Jez, Rashel and Kellers room. Right when I was about to go to sleep, I fealt it, the soulmate concition pulled. As much as I wanted to pulled backed, I sent that Ass a message.

_Go away or I'll kill you!_

** Please Review B****y the way, on my profile there is a link to see how Victoria, Scarrett, Nick, and Corbin looks like.**

**And does, Jacob team remind you of some one? MMM?**


	5. Remember

**Sorry that I haven't posted, I had a lot of homework so here's ch.4!  
>P.S - <em>thoughts and flash backs in Italics<em>**

**Remember**

**(James Pov.)**

_Go away or I'll kill you!_

Poppy's voice still echoed in my head, as I lay down on the hotel bed. I keep thinking _what did I say to make Poppy made, and make her leave? Did she hear that I didn't like when she says OMJ?_

_*Flash Back Begins*_

_Ash, Mare, Eric, Thea,Morgad,Jez, and I were in the game room, when Poppy suddenly burst in jumping up and down."OMJ OMJ OMJ! Guess what!" We all look at her wieldly. " Um, Poppy? Don't you mean OMG?" said Mare." No OMJ." " Then what does OMJ mean?" "Oh My Jamie." Oh great another name for Ash to mock me. "Ya, Jamie" Ash said with a croky smile. " Shut up."_

_*Flash Back Ends*_

What ever it was it is, I'm going to find out soon.

**Please Review B****y the way, have you ****figure out who's Jacob team remind you of, MMM? Answer in the Review.**


	6. Releaved

**I'm super sorry I haven't post. Soo here's chapter 5! Enjoy.**

**(Eric Pov.)**

**Why do I always get stuck doing this?**

_***Flash Back***_

_**"Okay, from what Galen told us, the girls won't alone. So what we to find out is who are they and how did they leave the hotel so fast." said Lord Thierry.**_

_**"Maybe they were from the future, and use a portal to take them." said Ash.**_

_**"Ash, that's the most stupidest idea I every heard." said James.**_

_**"Hey, you wanted an idea." Ash said.**_

_**"Well, I can try to hake in to the security cameras, and search their faces in the id indentation system. (I don't know if it's real.)**_

_***Flash Back Ends***_

**Me and my big mouth.**

**Now let's see, password….. Wow money, really.**

**Now searching indentation, and…. Wow that was fast.**

**No. Way.**

"**Um… Lord Thierry, you need to see this."**

"**Okay, first of all the people that were with the girls, what are their names?" Thierry asked.**

"**Their names are Elizabeth and Jacob Cathors, but their most known as Lynise Strait and Rodin the Wonder Boy. I also research their last name, and it turns out that around the 16****th**** ceneraty their were all burn in a fire, but apparently some lived."**

"**So, we're dealing with a pop star and super hero witches?" asked Ash.**

"**Yeah, pretty much."**

"**So where do we go now?" Morgead asked.**

"**Well it says they lived in that T tower, so we be going there."**


	7. Anbush

**Wichgirl: And also ch.6**

**My Brother: It says ch.7**

**_Wichgirl snaps her fingers her brother is turned in to a frog_**

**Wichgirl:Enjoy**

**(Jez Pov.)**

**The next morning, we all gathered in the living room.**

**"So would any one explain to us why you here?" Elzabeth asked.**

**So as Maggie finshed tell them our story, I sawJacob and Elzabeth exchaned a glace.**

**"Okay that's just mess up." said Nick.**

**Then suddenly Elzabeth told and started to pace back and forth.**

**" Sh**t" she keeped on saying.**

**"The security cameras, they proaly cout us and use it to search for us. Which means thier come here first."**

**"So what do you sajust we do." Thea asked**

**"Some of you come with me and Victoria, to my family's emergany house, while rest us you stay here, and be ready for the guys."**

__**"Okay Maggie, Mary-Lynette, Lady Hannah, Gillian, and me will with Elzabeth and Victoria." said Rashel.**

**So as they went to pack thier stuff, I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, for some reason. **

**"Okay you guys ready?" Victoria asked.**

**When suddenly an gaint exblowtion came from downstairs.**

**"Elzabeth now!" Jacob yelled**

**"Right." She raised her hands and said something in latin and a giant potal.**

"**Quilky in here!" she yelled.**

**Then right as the door busted in, they were gone.**

**Sooo what do think**

**Please Commet**

(**P.S. the aswer is the Teen Titans)**


	8. Attack

**Sorry I haven't posted. Dang homework.**

**Soo, here it is...**

**CH. 7!**

**(Poppy Pov.)**

**_**Then right as the door busted in, they were gone.**_**

**I looked over to the door to see Thierry, Morgead, Ash, Galen, and that Ass, standing a the broken down door.**

**I felt my fangs out and let my eyes turn silverly green.**

**"What are YOU doing here!" said Jez.**

**Morgead gave her a crocky smile, " What do you thing."**

**"Tell me where are the others." asked Thierry.**

**"Doesn't matter, so leave." said Jacob.**

**Thierry narrowed his eyes. "Tell me where are the others, NOW" he repeated.**

**"No, and if what them then you'll have to go threw us."**

**A flask of a bright light, Jacob, Nick, Corbon, and Scarrlett changed.**

**Jacob's hair turned black and spicky, he was wearing a mask, and a green and red suit. **

**Scarrlett' hair turned short and purple, had a red dot on her forehead. She weared a black swin suit and a purple cloak.**

**Nick's skin and hair turned green, and his clothes were purple and black suit.**

**Corbun turned in to a Cyborg!**

**Then the rest was a blur, cause now they are fight the guys.**

**Pulling myself together, I quicklley join in.**

**I ran straight to Ash and kick him on his shims and a place that shouldn't be kicked in for a guy.**

**As I countied to bet up Ash, I saw Jacob groun on the ground and Thierry looking down at him with a dangrous look.**

**As Thierry raised his fist for the fainaly plow, I heard a voice. " GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"**

**I looked up to see Elizabeth and Victoria, who were also dreessed differently.**

**Elizabeth ran to the middle of the fight and sayed "GELEZ LE GARS!" (Freeze the Guys) and the guys froose where they are.**

**"Every one to the portal now." Elizabeth yelled.**

**We all ran to the portal and we were gone.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ash Pov.)<strong>

**When the portal closed, I fannaly was abbal to move.**

**"Well, that could have gone better." I said**

**The guys just glared at me.**

**"So what now." asked Morgead.**

**"They'll be back, after all they have to get their stuff." **

**Sooo what do think**

**Please Commet**

On my profile there's a link to see Jacob, Eliz, Victoria, Scarrett, Nick, and Corbun as super heros.


	9. Step 1 trap

**Sorry I haven't posted. I had a lot of stuff going on. And ya i know i'm not the best speller.**

**Soo, here it is...**

**CH. 8!**

**(Thea Pov.)**

**_**Dear Goddess that was close!**_**

****"Is everyone alright?" asked Elizabeth.****

**"Ya we're fine." said Jez.**

**"Where are why" I asked.**

**"In the out skirts of San Diego." Elizabeth repled.**

**"No that's not possible, I dont remimber seeing a house." I said confused.**

**"Thats because there is a inveablaty spell that surrounds the house. Any ways you guys need to go get cleaned up." said Elizabeth**

**"For what?" Poppy asked.**

**"To eat and steat up a trap for the guys." said Eliz**

**"Ok." said Poppy. As we left for the bathroom, Elz called out.**

**" Maggie, Jez, Mary-Lytte when your done, go to the study room, we need your help for the trap." **

* * *

><p><strong>("Maggie" Pov.)<strong>

**"Okay guys follow Jacob, and everyone els follow me." said Elz**

**As we whet though the portal we found ourselfs in the girls bathroom.**

**Then the rest was a blur, cause now they are fight the guys.**

**"Ok what do you guys what?" asked Jacob as we sat down to our table.**

**"Tofu!" said Nick "NO!" we all yelled. **

**I toon out the convition,and looked out the window and wondered what Delos is doing.**

**_Why would you be wondering what that stupit idoit is doing, Magiee? _Shaking my head I saw something famlouer. **

**As I try to take a closer look, I disided to go outside.**

**As I ran across the street and into a ailly. "Maggie! Maggie where are you going?" I turn around to see Mary-Lyttee runing towards me.**

**"I thought I saw Mi-" "What are you to doing out here" we turned to see Jez standing there with her hands on her hips.**

**"Never mind, come on let's go back to the resterant." **

**I turned around I fellt a cold hand raped around my writ. I looked up to see cold Golden eyes staring back at me.**

**"Your not going any way" he growled**

**I turn around to see Ash houlding an uncounince Mary-Lyttee and Morgard holding a kicking and screaming Jez, who is fighting to stay counice.**

**Then I feel a hand on my head and slowly I fall in to a dark voides.**

**But before I fell into uncounise I send a message to Jacob.**

**_Bait caught, time for step 2._**

**Sooo what do you think**

**Please Commet!**


End file.
